


Painkiller

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Drinking, Gen, Injury, Pain, Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: getting through it...sashadragon wrote a fic based on this pic and I forgot about it. Here's the link to it.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6709961/1/Painkiller





	Painkiller




End file.
